The Conversation
by rogoblue
Summary: Adelle takes Dominic out of The Attic to have a conversation regarding what each has done to the other. Sequel to Inopportune Moments, but I think it stands fine on its own if you aren’t in the mood to read the other story.


Story: The Conversation

Rating: M

Author: Rogoblue

Summary: Adelle takes Dominic out of The Attic to have a conversation regarding what each has done to the other. Sequel to Inopportune Moments, but I think it stands fine on its own if you aren't in the mood to read the other story.

Spoilers: Season 1. Heads AU several episodes prior to Season 2, Episode 10

Disclaimers: The toys are Joss Whedon's. The idea is mine.

Dedication: To Kaitlin who asked for it first for letting me know I had nothing to fear.

Pairing: Dominic/DeWitt

"What's going on?" Laurence Dominic finally asked the silent security personnel flanking him as he walked through the Dollhouse. "What's happened?"

"Following orders, sir," replied the youthful, blue eyed blonde woman to his left. She ticked off the points on the fingers of her left hand. "Retrieve from The Attic, reboot, shower, shave." Frowning, she used her thumb and her forefinger a second time, "Change of clothes, delivery."

The scowl came naturally as they passed Topher's domain, as did the satisfaction in the neuroscientist's clearly audible squeak of alarm_._ Out of the corner of his eye, Dominic noted the blonde's smile. "Your name?" he asked.

"Angelica," she said, ignoring the glare aimed at her by the aging frat boy at the point position of the formation of the ten person security team.

_That guy looks familiar, but I can't remember his name. _"Where are we going, Angelica?" Dominic asked.

"To your worst nightmare," said aging frat boy.

Dominic laughed. _Been there. Done that._

"You think Adelle DeWitt is funny?" AFB asked.

"Rarely," Dominic replied. "And I was talking to her," he said, gesturing to Angelica but not overtly enough for anyone to confuse the move for something dramatic like a lunge for her weapon. "Not to you."

"You don't give orders around here anymore, Dominic," AFB said. "If that's even your real name."

_I must've reamed this one a new asshole once or twice._ "I'm aware of that, whatever your name is. I don't remember and I don't really care, so don't tell me. I'll stand pat with aging frat boy."

Angelica wasn't the only member of the team who laughed. AFB stabbed the call button for the elevator to DeWitt's office. Heart beating faster, Laurence took a deep breath and tried to relax as he waited. After not nearly long enough, the door opened and half of the security team ushered him inside, sadly including AFB and excluding Angelica. Unable to resist, Dominic waved. Surprisingly, Angelica waved back, smiling in what looked to be genuine pleasure. Thus began the fasted elevator ride of Dominic's life. He wasn't ready for the elevator door to open and, unfortunately, no mechanical or electrical difficulties delayed the inevitable. Having no choice in the matter didn't make taking the next step any easier, nor did the shove to his back, undoubtedly delivered by AFB.

_An empty office. This is my lucky day._

"That will be all, gentlemen," Adelle DeWitt said, entering via the office building rather than the Dollhouse beneath, looking … different. Very different.

"But ma'am," AFB protested.

_The look of utter disdain remains the same._

"You and one other may remain outside the door if it would make you feel better, Francis," Adelle said, smiling in a way Laurence recognized as putting a pleasant face on annoyance. "Do try and appear to be loitering rather than standing at attention."

Dominic didn't blink when AFB/Francis ostentatiously checked his sidearm.

"Behave, Dominic," AFB/Francis said, holstering the weapon.

"Don't mark territory out there," Laurence said. "It's hell to get the smell out of the carpet and the other tenants hate it." He could feel Adelle's wry smile. _Damn! That hasn't changed either._

"Fuck you, Dom," AFB/Francis muttered.

Across the distance separating them in a heartbeat, Laurence disarmed AFB/Francis before he was truly even armed. Dropping the gun, raising empty hands, backing away from the other four men, Dominic muttered, "Professionalism has dropped a notch since I've been away."

AFB/Francis and one of his cohorts opened their mouths, but Adelle beat them to the punch. "I wish a private word with Mr. Dominic. Now."

When the room cleared of Dollhouse security personnel, Dominic relaxed. Until he remembered where he was. And with whom. And what she'd done to him.

"Sit down, Mr. Dominic," Adelle said.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stand," he said, asserting the tight emotional control that was his stock in trade.

"It's not." Dominic met Adelle's implacable eyes. Sighing, rolling his, Laurence asked, "Where, Adelle?"

Her gaze shifted to the couch. Deciding not to fight a battle he was likely to lose, Dominic sat down where indicated. "Why am I here?" he demanded, already tired of whatever game they might be getting ready to play.

"It was suggested to me by someone I'd come to respect that it was past time I'd spoken to you," she replied, sashaying toward him, calling attention to the deep blue, throwback to the thirties or forties—Dominic wasn't sure which—dress she wore.

"Who?" he asked, satisfied with his tone of mild interest.

She laughed. "You."

"Excuse me?"

Adelle sat next to him, pale green eyes spearing his. "Topher imprinted you, because we had need of an active meeting your general description to assist me. Bryce discovered Laurence Dominic and chaos ensued. After some soul searching, if you'll pardon the phrase, Bryce suggested we have this conversation."

"Bryce?"

Smiling in a way Dominic had rarely seen, Adelle said, "Yes."

"Who named me Bryce?" he snarled.

"Ivy, I believe," Adelle said, still smiling the unnervingly genuine smile. "Topher wanted to call you Chuck, but Ivy would have none of it."

"Thank Christ." Frowning, he muttered, "I think. Bryce is better than Chuck, isn't it?"

"Decidedly," Adelle said, hand sliding with perfect ease to his shoulder. "So … we should talk."

"You imprinted me," he said. "You used my body to do what exactly?" _A blush from Adelle DeWitt I do not understand. Nor do I particularly want to. But how to withdraw the question?_

"Correct a correctible situation," Adelle said.

_That explains nothing at all. Business as usual in this office. _"And as a sounding board for what you should or should not do vis a vis me?" Dominic laughed. "Forgive me, if I find that hard to believe, Adelle."

"What you believe in that regard is of no moment." A slight smile softened her words and the severity of her expression, making her look younger.

"You cut your hair," he said, bland bored demeanor unchanged by her obvious surprise.

As if not to be outdone, the widening of Adelle's smile surprised Dominic. "You disapprove?" she asked.

Laurence shrugged. "It's different. That's all. The dress too. I was curious as to why." He looked away, partly for dramatic impact and partly because he wasn't sure why he was curious.

"Perhaps I'm reinventing myself," Adelle whispered, tracing the shoulder seam of Dominic's jacket with her forefinger.

"Why?" he asked. "I was always under the impression you were comfortable with you."

"Things changed."

The hardness in her tone drew his gaze back to her. Adelle's eyes were haunted and he noticed the amount of makeup she'd applied to hide the signs of sleeplessness. "Sure did," he muttered, thinking of The Attic and all that had happened to him there.

"Navigating the Rossum Corporation rapids became … difficult."

"Those rapids were always class 5, Adelle. You were just better in your proverbial raft than most people."

Adelle took a deep breath. Staring into his eyes, she murmured, "I lost control of the House and had to sell Topher's soul and a bit of my own to get it back."

Laurence shrugged dismissively. "Topher wasn't using his."

She made a noise Dominic would've called a giggle coming from anyone else. "I wonder … if things would've been different if the Laurence Dominic I knew had had more of a sense of humor."

"No."

"You sound certain."

"I am." Dominic sighed. "Adelle, why am I here? Really."

"Something inside me broke when I put you in The Attic." Daring him to look away, Adelle said, "A part of me I require to do what must be done. I want … no, I need to know if the damage is repairable."

Dominic stood and stalked over to the window. Staring out, he took a breath. And another. He heard Adelle sigh and the rustle of her dress as she moved. In his mind's eye, Laurence saw her stride across the room and he felt her stop very close behind him. "What do you want from me?" he muttered. "For once, cut the crap and just tell me."

"I … I'm not sure."

"C'mon, Adelle," he growled. "You don't play hesitant or uncertain well at all."

He could feel the expulsion of her breath just below his ear when Adelle said, "Perhaps because I have had so little practice at it, Laurence."

Turning just his head to look at her, Dominic said, "Please. This is me. I know you. I made it my business to know you. Things may have changed for you since I got my ticket on the nightmare express, but Adelle DeWitt isn't one to fold under pressure."

"That would depend upon the pressure, wouldn't it?" she said. "We all have weaknesses, Laurence. Fears." Hand resting on his shoulder once more, she added, "Nightmares."

Dominic laughed, startling even himself with the amount of bitterness embedded within. Adelle removed her hand as though she'd been bitten. "I think I'd pay for a trip into a nightmare of yours," he said, pivoting to face her. "That would be something to see. What's Adelle DeWitt afraid of?"

She closed the miniscule distance between them, pressed her body against his and kissed him. Dominic froze, hands locked at his sides.

"That is exactly what I was afraid of," Adelle murmured, running her hands along his increasingly tense shoulders. "Taking that risk and obtaining that result."

"You're joking."

"Do I often joke about personal matters, Mr. Dominic?"

"Never," Laurence admitted.

"And so," Adelle muttered, taking a step back, hugging herself, shivering.

"And so… what?" he demanded. "You actually expect me to believe that all the time we worked together you—."

"Not all the time, no."

"Fine," he said. "For an unspecified time measurable in something other than nanoseconds, you were considering—."

"From Katerina Karr onward," Adelle said.

"That name goes back a while," he said, leaning against the window frame. "What made you think of her?"

"I have known Kate since I was at University, as friends, as friendly and not so friendly rivals. I know her strengths and weaknesses, her hopes and dreams. Knowledge I used when I asked you to play to her obvious interest in you in order to demonstrate her unsuitability to be named Assistant Director of the London House."

"What exactly does you setting up your so-called friend for a fall from Rossum-style grace have to do with …?" Dominic gestured vaguely and added, "What you just did."

"You somehow ascertained that Kate liked both her foreplay and her intercourse in situations where discovery was possible, even likely."

Unable to interpret Adelle's expression, Dominic ventured, "Katerina wasn't exactly difficult to read."

"Do you really fail to perceive the impact of a relentless seduction conducted over a leisurely seven course meal on anyone watching?" Adelle stepped forward again. "Or what the two of you did on the balcony thereafter?"

Dominic crossed his arms in front of him. "You wanted me to see if she'd disclose confidential information in exchange for sex. I did what you asked, Adelle."

"And I found myself wondering how I would respond to the same inducement." Running a hand along the length of his tie not blocked by his arms, Adelle said, "Imagine my chagrin when I discovered, well over a year later, I'd handed the NSA my secrets without any inducement whatsoever."

A silence rife with unspoken words fell. Shaking his head, Dominic chuckled. "When did they put you in The Attic and who did the deed?"

"I beg your pardon."

"This can't be my nightmare, because it's too funny. My nightmares are never funny. So it must be yours."

"Nightmare?" Adelle asked, clearly confused.

"That's what we do up here in The Attic, Adelle. We live our nightmares."

Confusion becoming wariness, Adelle said, "We aren't in The Attic, Laurence."

"Of course not," he agreed, smiling cheerfully.

"We are not in The Attic."

"Doesn't matter how loudly you deny it," Dominic said. "We are where we are."

"You are a most impossible man!"

"That has been said about me," he said. "A little more succinctly, but the idea is the important thing, I guess."

Thoughtfulness turning into assessment, Adelle asked, "How do you know we aren't in your nightmare, Laurence? This may simply be an uncharacteristically amusing, from your perspective only I assure you, prelude to the frightening bit. Whatever it might be."

He shook his head. "Any nightmare of mine with you in it wouldn't involve a discussion about it being a nightmare with you in it." Not waiting for her to attempt to sort through his words, Dominic said, "I'd have been completely taken in by your Machiavellian machinations." Smirking, he mimicked her vocal cadence and said, "Whatever they might be." Glancing out the window, he said, "No. You kiss me in a dream like that; the thought of resistance, however futile, wouldn't even enter my mind."

"Why ever not?" Adelle asked, mimicking his closed, cross armed posture.

"Because that's the scary part," he muttered.

"Not … resisting?" she ventured.

"Not being able to." Frowning, he shook his head. "No, that's not right. It's more like not … not wanting to. Yeah. That works for me as nightmarish."

Adelle DeWitt made a noise that Laurence triangulated among outrage, amusement and fascination, drawing his eyes to her face which matched. "Explain," she ordered.

"You know how you are," Dominic said, enjoying her disapproving frown more than he should. "Plots within plots within plots." Right hand extended to the right, Dominic said, "Over here, we have multiple red herrings." Left hand extended to the left, he said, "In this corner, there are people working seemingly at cross purposes who are actually just several of the many bricks forming your subversive structure. You should write thrillers, Adelle. Seriously."

"I'm not inquiring about me," she said, tone the epitome of tried patience. "I'm asking about you. How is not wanting to resist an overture of a sexual nature from me nightmarish to you?"

"The short hair is kind of growing on me," he said, laughing at her glare, not moving fast enough as Adelle stepped forward to sandwich his body between hers and the window. "The jury is still out on the dress, though," he added.

"Answer the question," she demanded.

"Being impossible isn't as easy as it looks, you know," Laurence said, picture perfect smirk in place. "Takes years of training."

Sliding her arms around his neck, Adelle laughed. "You must have been number one in your class."

"Sadly, no. That honor went to—."

"Everything all right in here, ma'am?" AFB/Francis asked, holding the door open for Judith and her tray of appetizers and red wine.

Dominic held Adelle in place with a firm hand at the small of her back. Relaxing, she settled against his chest. "Thank you, Judith," Adelle said. "You remember Judith, don't you, Laurence?"

"Of course," Laurence said, deciding to play along beyond annoying AFB/Francis. "Nice to see you again, Judith."

"Thank you, Mr. Dominic," Judith said, putting the tray on the coffee table in front of Adelle's couch, pouring two glasses of wine, tastefully arranging an assortment of appetizers on two small plates. "Do you need anything else at the moment, Ms. DeWitt?"

"Other than a less easily amused guest, no, Judith," Adelle said, poking Laurence gently in the side.

AFB/Francis' parting glare of impotent anger juxtaposed with Judith's unforced indifference brought out a triumphant aspect in his smirk. Laurence asked, "Guest?"

"What would you call yourself at the moment?"

Removing his hand from her back, Dominic said, "Hungry."

Walking with him to the couch, Adelle noted, "Hungry and guest are not mutually exclusive in my experience. Quite the contrary, they often coincide."

Belatedly, Laurence wondered how his body would handle solid food. _Is this actually me actually having actual solid food?_

"To not wanting to resist," Adelle said, smiling a challenge at Dominic. He touched the rim of his glass to hers and they drank.

"That's good," he whispered, knowing full well he'd never tasted anything in a dream before. Any kind of dream. Slowly sitting down on the couch, Dominic reviewed everything about this particular … encounter. "Damn," he muttered. "You really pulled me out of The Attic to … talk?"

"Yes," Adelle said. "I can't tell you how pleased I am we've put that particular misconception behind us."

"Ok, for the record," Dominic said, putting his wine down, regarding Adelle seriously. "My assignment was to be on the lookout for abuses of the technology. Real abuses. Playing God or creating a personal army-level things. I was to step in if things went south in a major way, not to hijack the tech if and when the NSA said so."

"You worked for the NSA," Adelle said, crossing her legs, smiling when Dominic allowed his eyes to track the motion. "You'd have done as they dictated like any good soldier."

"My orders came from higher up the food chain."

"Indeed. How lovely for you."

Stung but trusting the instinct not to argue or defend himself, Dominic searched for another way to move the conversation forward. "What was Bryce like?" he finally asked.

"Charming, civil and non-judgmental except when pushed beyond his limits." Adelle closed her eyes briefly, relaxing again as she spoke. "Straightforward. More intelligent than I imagined Topher would make him. Insightful and introspective. Excellent at presenting his case."

"Sense of humor?" Laurence asked.

"Yes," Adelle said.

"Figures."

Puzzled, she asked, "What's wrong with that?"

_Ms. Lonely Hearts—The Sequel? _Pushing the disturbing thought aside, Laurence asked, "What did you want Bryce to do?"

Nibbling a seedless red grape, Adelle said, "I'll reply if you answer my earlier question."

He sighed and opted to risk some soft orange cheese on a fancy cracker. "I'm an NSA agent, Adelle. You were a significant part of my assignment. I couldn't let myself want you to the point where I didn't want to resist you. That would've left me with no control over my situation. The nightmare scenario—worse off than being compromised, more detrimental than being made." Laughing without humor, he added, "I'm not sure there's a word for how fucked up that would be."

"Let me see if I have understood what you have said." Adelle sipped her wine as if for inspiration. "You could want me so long as you could resist the temptation that desire presented if you felt you needed to?"

"Yes."

"And did you?"

Suddenly, Laurence lacked the energy to deflect Adelle's question. "Yes."

Watching him closely, she considered for a long moment. "Then why didn't you respond when I kissed you earlier?"

"You. Put. Me. In. The. Attic." His rage hung in the air between them, a nearly palpable barrier.

"Laurence, let me see your hand."

"What?" Dominic looked down at what remained of his wine glass. A strange feeling of detachment came over him when his focus narrowed to the large shard of glass embedded in his palm. "Sorry," he mumbled as Adelle took his hand in hers, extricated the glass and pressed a clean towel on the wound. "About the glass, I mean."

"I gathered as much." Adelle stroked the forearm above his injured hand. "I wish I had so little to atone for." Leaning her forehead against his, Adelle said, "I'm sorry, Laurence. I wish I could say, 'You were doing your job and I was doing mine,' but that tastes like ashes in my mouth. It isn't anyone's job to do what I did to you." She sat back slightly to look him in the eye. "I told myself it was the smart thing to do. Expedient. Efficient. No nasty loose ends left dangling. I convinced myself that sending you to The Attic was a demonstration of strength and leadership. I was protecting my House and everyone in it. Everyone except for you." She sighed. "And for me. I told myself many things in the months following." A slight smile graced her face. "You once told me a cautionary tale about the lies we tell ourselves."

Dominic nodded. "People can rationalize anything, especially smart, competent professional people."

"I didn't believe you then. I do now."

Silence stretched out between them, neither comfortable nor hostile. "I'm not really sure what to say at this point," Laurence said in order to break it.

"Nothing at all is better than anything trite," Adelle said.

Chuckling softly, Dominic said, "Words to live by."

"Would you mind terribly if I tried again?" Adelle asked, framing his face with her palms, daring to stare into the blue eyes that haunted her dreams as well as her nightmares.

"I … I don't know."

"I know I'll regret it if I don't," she whispered. "I have too many regrets, Laurence."

"Doesn't everybody?" he asked, watching Adelle warily.

"Do you?"

"Honestly?"

"If you would do me the courtesy."

"No. I have very few regrets, Adelle."

She smiled. "No reason to pick up that particular bad habit now," she murmured before teasing his lips with hers. No doubt feeling him smile, she asked, "What are you thinking, Laurence?"

"I was wondering what you would do if your crack security detail attempted to rescue you," he said.

"I'd likely ask the shorter one to help me with the zipper of this dress," she said, eyeing him as though the answer was obvious. "It always catches."

"I … um … I could probably handle that," Dominic said.

Untying his tie, Adelle nodded. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked, smiling in a way that accelerated Laurence's heart rate to what had to be an unhealthy level. "I suppose I was trying to be mindful of your injury, but you were Chief of Security after all. You must possess some useful skills."

"Ask Katerina," he said.

"How on Earth do you manage that?" Adelle demanded, tugging on both ends of his tie to move his head slightly closer. "Say something like that with wide innocent eyes. Very …" She laughed and an evil smile appeared. "Topher-esq."

"You didn't just compare me to Topher." Dominic leaned back, forcing Adelle to relinquish her grip on his tie.

"I did, but only because you deserved it."

"Topher would never have had the guts to invoke Katerina."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Adelle said. "Stranger things have been blurted from the mouth of Topher Brink."

"Of that, there is little doubt," Laurence muttered.

Adelle took his non-bleeding hand and placed it on her hip. "You don't like the dress, do you, Laurence?"

"I think it would work better with the longer hair," he said, running his hand over the soft fabric encasing her hip, her side, the small of her back, encountering the base of the infamous zipper. Thoughts jolted back to reality by the first clear stirrings of arousal, Dominic whispered, "Is it back to The Attic for me once you've satisfied your curiosity or … or repaired your damage or whatever?"

"When will that be, I wonder?" Adelle murmured, sliding the tie from around his neck.

"I can't do this," he said without pulling away or ceasing to touch her.

Kissing him gently, coaxing rather than demanding, Adelle settled onto his lap. Continuing the sensual onslaught, she tugged his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. "But we can," she asserted, staring into his eyes, stroking his cheek, his throat, down the length of his chest. "If you agree." Fingernails stroking up from his abdomen to one nipple, Adelle's lips, tongue and teeth tormented the other.

"I … I think I'm being coerced," Laurence muttered, barely resisting the urge to deal with the damn zipper.

Smiling up at him, Adelle said, "You're being seduced. There is a distinction."

"Is there?" he asked.

"If I were going to coerce you," she began. "I'd take this approach." Adelle slithered from his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him between his legs.

A pang of panic shot through Laurence when she licked her lips and ran her hands along his thighs. "No, Adelle," he groaned. "Come back up here."

"Are you quite sure?" Adelle asked, fingernails teasing his upper inner thighs. "It seems as though you approve of my current location." She chuckled. "Very much." Timing the placement of her hand on his crotch perfectly with her words, she said, "Tell me what you want, Laurence."

"You," he snarled. "Damn it, Adelle," he said, her name ending on a low moan. "I want you, ok. Don't … Christ, don't … Don't do this to me. Let … fuck … let … Adelle, Jesus … let me touch you."

Returning to sit on the couch next to him, Adelle kissed him lightly. "I thought you'd never ask," she said. Turning to present her back to him, Adelle raised an eyebrow.

"Give me a second," Laurence panted. "Christ, don't smile at me like that. What the fuck are you trying to do, Adelle?"

"Obtain a bit of help in removing my dress."

Wincing from inadvertently clenching his injured hand into a fist in response to the sensuality in Adelle's tone, Laurence tugged at the zipper with his right. The first few inches went well. "Damn," he muttered. Sitting up a bit straighter, he changed his angle of approach. Two more inches were gained before the zipper snagged again. "Are you on a clothing budget or something?" he grumbled, assessing that the dress wasn't coming off of her shoulders unless he was more successful that he'd been with the rightfully maligned zipper. "Get this damn thing fixed or buy something new for Christ's sake."

"Perhaps I should simply have an impatient lover rip it off?" she suggested.

"That could be the way this goes," Dominic allowed, focusing on the problem.

"Do you need anything else before I leave for the night, Ms. DeWitt?"

Adelle jumped at the sound of Judith's voice and landed on Dominic's lap. Unflinching in the face of an unambiguously male grunt of pain, Adelle smiled and said, "No, thank you, Judith."

"Mr. Dominic?" Judith asked and Laurence thought for the very first time he heard the merest whisper of amusement in her tone.

Holding up his left hand adorned with bloodstained towel, gesturing at Adelle's back with his right, he aimed guileless eyes at Judith. "Her zipper is stuck."

"I'll just take care of that before I go then." Efficiency personified, Judith swooped in, unzipped the zipper the rest of the way using both hands and asked, "Anything else."

"Not a thing," Laurence said. "Thanks, Judith."

"You are shameless," Adelle said, shoulders shaking with laughter the moment the door shut behind her assistant. "When word of this gets out—."

"Are you kidding? Judith's middle and last names could be Discreet and Discretion. She won't say a thing."

"So long as Topher hasn't hacked the security cameras in my office or Mr. Langton hasn't seen fit to monitor my every movement again, all will remain under wraps."

Adopting a clipped British accent, Dominic said, "As it were."

"Shall I call Judith to zip me back up or …" Adelle stood, shrugged her shoulders out of the dress and allowed it to puddle on the floor.

"Or," Laurence said, standing to remove his suit jacket and allow Adelle to do the same to his belt. "Definitely or."

Adelle reclined on the couch. Her smile invited Dominic to join her. Perversely not removing any more of his clothing, he sat on the edge of the couch and allowed himself the luxury of perusing Adelle's body.

"I have been sadly neglectful of my workouts lately," Adelle said, eyeing him for signs of disappointment or something similar, he guessed.

"I've been immobile for I'm not sure how long," he said, fingering the small strip of lace at her waist.

"You were fully operational quite recently," Adelle murmured, levering herself into a seated position.

_That's a close as I'm likely to get to an admission that she had sex with me imprinted as Bryce. _"If you say so," Laurence said, looking away, staring at the remnants of their appetizers. Adelle DeWitt's undoubtedly expensive bra landed on the corner of the coffee table. When he turned back, Adelle lifted her hips slightly to slide what little remained of her clothing over her hips. At about mid thigh, Laurence took over and sent the panties in the general direction of the bra without looking away from the naked woman staring up at him with playful eyes.

"Could I trouble you to hand me my wine, Laurence?"

"Sure," he replied, complying with alacrity, watching Adelle take a sip and close her eyes in obvious enjoyment.

"I don't mind sharing," Adelle said, offering the glass. He took it. They both felt the jolt when their fingers touched during the hand off. "Are you shy, reticent or still very angry with me?" Focused on the wine glass, Laurence shrugged. Exploring his chest and abdomen with tender hands, Adelle waited.

"Other than nervous, I'm not sure what I am," he muttered.

"We can work through nervous," Adelle asserted, divesting him of his shirt.

The kiss started slow, gentle, tentative. It ended hard, bruising, passionate. Neither knew who moved first in the aftermath—whether Adelle pulled him down or Laurence pushed her ahead of him. He pinned her arms with his good hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed like their tomorrows were numbered in single digits. Even though she submitted to his hold, Adelle was far from submissive. She drove Dominic hard with her lips and the determined movements of her hips. Wondering whether he was bleeding on her or the furniture, Laurence caressed every part of her body he could reach with his injured hand. She bucked wildly beneath him as his fingers stroked the side of her breast. Maintaining the stimulation, Laurence abandoned her lips and went exploring with his—earlobe, throat, shoulder. After he retraced his path with his teeth, Adelle lured him into greater passion with her lips. He followed where she led until they were both shaking with need.

"Hold on, Adelle," Laurence panted, trying to create enough room between them to deal with his pants.

Smiling, she tightened her legs around him and rocked her hips relentlessly. "Shall we see if you can?" she whispered.

Admitting defeat, Laurence released her arms and used his improved leverage to advantage. Clinging to his shoulders as he shifted position, Adelle relented. She slid one of her smaller hands between them to help Dominic maneuver his dress pants and boxers out of the way. They both groaned in relief when Dominic thrust into her.

"What …?" Pulling together the few coherent thoughts that remained, Dominic smiled and asked, "What was it … you wanted to talk about?"

"Give … giving you what … what … Laurence, that's lovely … what you need." Adelle's eyes locked on his. "It's im … impolite to … my God … to laugh during sex."

"Sorry," he murmured before devoting his entire being to the task at hand. Moving together as though they'd been lovers for years, they built toward a peak, slowed, teased each other a bit, stoked the fires higher, slowed, teased again. After several cycles, the pressure had built to an almost unbearable level. "Adelle," Laurence panted. "Christ, I … I'm … I can't … stop."

"Thank God," Adelle whispered as she came explosively. She peaked again when Laurence called her name and shuddered in release. Eventually, he mustered the energy to shift and settle beside Adelle. They held each other for a long time without speaking.

* * *

"This I've sorely missed," Adelle DeWitt said, striding next to Laurence Dominic through the Dollhouse.

"What?" Dominic asked, eyes darting everywhere, automatically assessing many parameters and potential threats, despite the two man security detail trailing along the respectful two to three paces behind.

"Walking through the House with you," she said, gazing sidelong at him, smiling wryly. "I always know exactly where you are and accept that you'll challenge me on any issue you see fit." She sighed.

Dominic matched her slightly accelerated pace without missing a beat. "I'm a disrespectful satellite?"

"Don't," she said, glance now bearing the beginnings of a glare. "I'm serious. Moving with you like this always makes me feel powerful."

"The present tense is encouraging."

Adelle laughed. "I wonder when I last laughed," she mused.

"Earlier today," Laurence said, unable to keep the concern from his tone. "Several times."

"I meant when I wasn't with you or … Bryce." Lowering her voice, Adelle admitted, "I can't recall." Before he could comment, Adelle leaned slightly closer as they moved fluidly and flawlessly together and said, "I plan to encourage you in several regards in the very near future."

"Such as?" Dominic asked.

Adelle stopped right outside of Topher's domain. "Shall I give you a hint?" she asked.

"You won't consider just coming right out and saying what you mean? Just for a change of pace, Adelle?"

"Not at this time," she said. "Hint?"

"Sure."

Stepping into Laurence's personal space, Adelle unbuttoned his suit jacket, asking, "What actives are in view below?"

Dominic looked over the railing. "Romeo, Tango, Yankee, Echo, Bravo, Victor, one, no, two I don't recognize and Sierra. Why?"

"All present and accounted for," DeWitt murmured, smiling up at Laurence.

"That's the full complement?" he asked. "What the hell happened?"

"I reference those currently of great interest, because I believe they can aid us against Rossum." Maintaining her smile, Adelle caressed Laurence's abdomen.

"You're taking Rossum on directly?" Laurence muttered, pivoting slightly to move Adelle's hand further from a sensitive spot he didn't need her to discover or exploit any time soon.

"I'm formulating a plan."

"What sort of plan?" he demanded, catching Adelle's hand as it meandered to his belt buckle. "What are you doing?"

"A plan that will work." She smiled, extricating her hand from his. "Just as this will excite you."

Eyes drifting closed as her fingers did pleasant things to him, Dominic tried not to think about the security people behind and flanking them. AFB/Francis observing Adelle DeWitt's clever use of hands annoyed Laurence. Topher and Ivy had a clear view too, if they thought to look. The actives below. _And who in the hell is this now?_ Paul Ballard and Boyd Langton came into view arguing about Alpha. _The gang's all here._

"Laurence?"

He looked down into serious green eyes, body responding to Adelle's caresses. "Yes."

"Trust me?"

"I …" Something in her eyes called to him, spoke to him, reassured him. Dominic resisted the offered comfort. _Fantastic sex isn't enough to alter what's gone between us._ And yet, Adelle's eyes promised miracles even as her hand suggested the possibility of more immediate satisfaction. "All right," he said, ignoring the screaming of the cautious part of his mind. "Ok."

Adelle kissed him. Not in a light, friendly, I'm not going to put you back in The Attic immediately way. The kiss held passion, regret, apology, fear, hope, amusement and joy. A response wasn't optional and Dominic didn't shirk.

When they parted, Adelle whispered, "I've missed you," against his lips.

"You kids need to get a room," Topher announced. "You're setting a very very bad example for the actives."

Determinedly suppressing a smirk, Laurence lifted his head but kept his focus on Adelle. "I have been very tolerant."

"I know and I appreciate your restraint. I do." Adelle turned cold eyes on Topher. "But he'll be useful for the next month or two."

"Are you absolutely sure she couldn't handle things?" Dominic asked, gesturing to Ivy.

"Well, no," Adelle admitted.

"Excellent." Dominic took a step toward Topher. AFB/Francis chambered a round. Laurence froze.

"Got you, asshole," AFB/Francis crowed.

"Only because you'd have hit Adelle when you missed me." The tableau was frozen such that everyone relevant could appreciate the truth of Laurence's words. "Put the weapon down before you do something even less intelligent."

"Do it," Boyd Langton ordered. "Thank you, Mr. Dominic."

Laurence's attempt to shrug off the thanks was derailed by Adelle taking his hand and kissing him lightly on the mouth. Pulling him forward, Adelle said, "It's time the two of you formally met. Laurence Dominic meet Paul Ballard." The men shook hands warily, taking each other's measure.

"You kick box?" Ballard asked.

"Some," Dominic said. "But Judo is more my style." Small, non-Adelle hands landed on Dominic's shoulders. Spinning away, he assumed a defensive posture. Noting a decided lack of aggression, he straightened. "Echo," he said, nodding curtly.

"She was sad," Echo said, sharp expression belying her mild tone.

Dominic's eyes narrowed slightly. "Excuse me?"

Echo's eyes darted to Adelle and back to Dominic. "She hurt. Why did you hurt her?"

"It … it's complicated, Echo."

"Try me."

Laurence no longer doubted what he'd feared had occurred. Echo had composited, but she was managing the imprints somehow. Watching Echo for any hint of Alpha-type unbridled violence, he said, "The imprint technology frightens people who don't want to be imprinted and tempts people who want to be imprinted or to imprint others to further agendas beyond the personal and private. I was sent to make sure the tech wasn't used in those ways."

After considering the matter, Echo asked, "Then why was she sad?"

"Adelle didn't understand."

"She understands." Echo crossed her arms in front of her and scowled.

Dominic recognized himself in the pose. The imitation was oddly inspiring. "Does she look unhappy now?" he asked.

"No."

"How does she seem?" he asked, feeling Adelle's smile bloom to his left.

Staring at Dominic as though he was firmly ensconced in the idiot category, Echo said, "Not sad."

"So … are we good?" Laurence ventured.

Nodding, Echo said, "Will you stay?"

Mind reeling with the events of the day, Dominic said, "If I can."

"Mr. Dominic will be back with us for the foreseeable future, Echo," Adelle said, sharing a smile with the active, seeming not to hear the sounds of dismay, disapproval and alarm coming from different directions. "If that suits, Laurence?"

A wave of vertigo washed over Laurence as he looked into Adelle's all too knowing green eyes. "Well enough," he replied.

"Now that that's settled," Adelle said, squeezing Laurence's hand slightly, "let's discuss our future." Facing Echo, Langton, Ballard, Topher and Ivy, Adelle delivered highly detailed marching orders.

Dominic's mind wandered even as he listened carefully. _She isn't formulating a plan. Adelle has one in place and what she's demanding now is just the next step. Damn!_

"Do make sure you are apprised of all of the latest research from Rossum, Topher," Adelle said, eyes now hard as emeralds.

_Why was Adelle looking at Echo when speaking to Topher? _

"I require a summary of all we know or suspect of Alpha, Mr. Langton," Adelle said, tone soft.

_She sounds … persuasive? Why would she have to be? Something's not right._

"Work with Ivy to build an appropriate imprint, Mr. Ballard. Victor needs to be a younger, more attractive you."

Dominic felt lightheaded. _Have I just stepped into the nightmare I described to Adelle? Has she taken me in so completely that I can't see her machinations for what they are? Do I want to believe her too much? Hold on, Dom, none of this matters if, despite some evidence to the contrary, you're still in The Attic trapped in your own mind. But what if I'm not? How can I get enough distance to see the forest and not just the trees Adelle deigns to show me? Begging the even more frightening question—do I even want to? Christ almighty!_

"Laurence?" Adelle's voice seemed to be coming from far away. "What ever is the matter? Laurence?"

He forced a smile. "Not a thing." _Or everything. Depending._

"Well, carry on, everyone," Adelle said. "We all have our roles to play in the denouement of this tragedy."

Falling into step next to Adelle, Laurence swept uncertainty from his expression. "What's mine, Adelle?" he asked. To her raised eyebrow, he muttered, "My role."

"You are my secret weapon."

"What does that mean?"

Her smile interpretable in any number of ways, Adelle said, "You'll see."

_Here's hoping I see whatever is coming in time to duck._

THE END


End file.
